1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag holding devices that are securable to vehicles. More specifically, the present invention provides a golf bag holding device that can be used to support one or more golf bags thereon in an upright orientation, and that can be removably secured to a rear portion of a vehicle. The golf bag holding device includes one or more base plates on which the bottom of a golf bag can be supported, and one or more golf bag supports having an adjustable strap thereon to secure an upper portion of a golf bag to the golf bag holding device.
Golfers often store their golf bags in the trunk of their vehicle. However, golf bags are large and bulky, and consume a substantial amount of space within the trunk of a vehicle. Thus, when the golf bag is placed within the trunk, the golfer is limited in his or her ability to store or transport other items in the vehicle's trunk. This is particularly true where the golfer needs to place more than one golf bag in the vehicle. Golfers often play in pairs or larger groups, thus requiring the golfer to transport more than one golf bag in a single vehicle.
Many golfers find it difficult or inconvenient to place golf bags within the trunk of a vehicle. The golfer must lift the golf bag and rotate the bag into a horizontal orientation prior to placing the golf bag into the vehicle. The golf bag must be maneuvered so as to fit within the trunk such that the trunk of the vehicle can be closed. This can be difficult, particularly where the vehicle's trunk is small, and where the golfer stores other items in his or her trunk.
Further, golfers who drive small vehicles, such as compact cars or smart cars may simply not have sufficient trunk or storage space for a golf bag. Thus, golfers who own these types of vehicles may have to use a different vehicle in order to bring his or her golf clubs to a golf course. However, many golfers may not have a second vehicle that the golfer can easily use, and making alternate arrangements for the purpose of transporting the golf bag may be time consuming and inconvenient.
Even golfers having vehicles with sufficient storage space, such as SUVs or large sedans, may simply wish to avoid placing golf bags within their vehicle. Golf bags and the clubs therein can become dirty as golf bags are often rested on the ground while the golfer is taking his or her shot. Thus, the golf bag or the clubs therein may become muddy from resting on the ground. Further, the golf bag may become wet if the golfer plays on a day when it rains, and the golfer may wish to avoid placing the wet or dirty golf bag into his or her vehicle.
The present invention provides a golf bag holding device that can be removably secured to the rear of a vehicle on the exterior thereof, and that can be used to support one or more golf bags in an upright position. The golf bag holding device comprises a base support on which one or more base plates are pivotally secured. The base plates are used to support the bottom of a golf bag that is positioned in an upright orientation. The base support is removably secured to a vehicle using a vehicle attachment, such as a trailer hitch. An elongated bar extends upward from the vehicle support and includes a crossbar having one or more golf bag supports thereon. Each golf bag support includes a horizontal bar having outwardly extending flanges thereon. A golf bag can be positioned against the golf bag support, and an adjustable strap can be used to secure the golf bag to the golf bag support. One or more attachment cables are disposed on the golf bag support and can be wrapped around a golf bag to further secure the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to golf bag holding devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to golf bag holders that can be mounted to vehicles. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,227 to Stark discloses a golf bag carrier adapted to be secured to a vehicle. The golf bag carrier comprises a rectangular pan on which the bottom of a golf bag disposed in a vertical orientation can be placed. The device is secured to a bumper of a vehicle via a trailer hitch of conventional construction. A vertical member extends from the pan and includes a horizontal member thereon that includes support arms for stabilizing a golf bag or bags. While Stark discloses a golf bag carrier attachable to a rear portion of a vehicle, Stark fails to disclose a golf bag carrier having one or more pivoting base plates that can be used to support the bottom of a golf bag or that can be folded into a compact configuration. Further, Stark fails to disclose adjustable straps and attachment cables for securing golf bags thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,171 to Ewing, III discloses a golf bag rack securable to the rear of a vehicle by means of a hitch receiver. The rack includes one or more platforms on which golf bags can be positioned. A vertical bar extends upward therefrom and includes a horizontal crossbar for the purpose of supporting the upper portion of a golf bag or bags. The crossbar can be extended or collapsed so as to support one or more golf bags on the rack. Thus, Ewing, III discloses a golf bag rack that is securable to a vehicle, but Ewing, III fails to disclose a golf bag rack having separate bases that are able to pivot between a horizontal and vertical configuration. Further, Ewing, III fails to disclose adjustable straps disposed on an upper end of the device for securing golf bags thereon. Moreover, Ewing, III does not include attachment cables for securing the golf bag on the golf bag holding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,854 to Grossi et al. discloses a rack adapted to hold a golf bag thereon and that can be mounted to a vehicle. The device includes a hitch mounting member to be secured to a vehicle hitch. The device further includes bag support members and an elongated support bar having brackets thereon. Thus, Grossi fails to disclose a golf bag carrier having one or more pivoting base plates on which a golf bag can be disposed, and having adjustable straps for securing the golf bag thereon.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D437578 to Stannard-Warne discloses the ornamental design for a golf bag carrier attachable to a vehicle. The carrier comprises an elongated tray adapted to support the bottom of a golf bag in a vertical orientation. A vertical upright support extends therefrom and includes crossbars thereon for supporting the upper portion of a golf bag. A trailer hitch receiver is included for attaching the device to the rear of a vehicle. While Stannard-Warne discloses a golf bag support securable to a vehicle, the device does not include pivoting base plates for supporting the bottom of a golf bag, and adjustable straps for securing the golf bag to the device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,203 to Burns discloses a carrier and hitch assembly attachable to a vehicle. The device comprises an elongated housing in which a golf bag can be positioned. The housing includes an attachment structure for securing the device to a hitch assembly. The housing includes a door thereon providing access to the interior volume thereof. The housing further includes wheels and a handle so that the device may be used as a cart. Thus, Burns fails to disclose a golf bag carrier having one or more pivoting base plates on which golf bags can be supported, and that includes adjustable straps.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Various devices in the prior art relate to golf bag carrying devices that are attachable to the trailer hitch assembly of a vehicle. Such devices fail to disclose pivoting base plates on which golf bags can be positioned. The ability to pivot the base plates into a vertical orientation when not in use allows the device to have a compact configuration, and provides a user with greater access to the rear or trunk of the vehicle. Further, devices in the prior art fail to disclose adjustable straps for securing golf bags thereon. The use of adjustable straps helps to hold the golf bags securely on the golf bag holding device. Further, devices in the prior art do not disclose attachment cables for providing additional securement of the golf bags.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vehicle mountable golf bag holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.